Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $\text{427 thousand}$
Explanation: $\text{427 thousand}$ can be written as $427{,}000$ in standard form. There are ${5}$ digits to the right of the leading ${4}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $\text{427 thousand} = {4.27} \times 10^{{5}}$